Status Effects
Status Effects '''are ailments which can affect Sora, his allies, or even enemies. Status effects can be caused by enemy attacks, magic, or sleights. Status Effects in games Magic caused Status Effects '''Stop - This is caused by the spell Stop. The spell causes an enemy to freeze for a certain duration of time. The frozen enemy does not receive damage when hit. Instead, all damage is done to it when Stop wears off. This effect is especially useful in the Phantom fight. Burn - Caused by some Fire-type enemies, this will cause Sora and company to take damage at an increasing rate for a duration of time. This is very similar to a poisonous effect. Flat - This is caused by Gravity magic. It inflicts damage and gathers the enemies together for a certain amount of time. This is represented highly in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Doom - This can only be inflicted upon Sora and his party members and only in the Phantom boss fight. The Phantom will cast Doom and a timer will appear over a character's head. Once the timer runs out, the character will be KO'd and cannot be brought back into the battle. It normally gets rid of your party members before finally affecting Sora. The only way to avoid this effect is to cast Stop on the Clock Tower, which will keep the counter from going down for one minute real time. Eventually, the spell will wear off and the timer will resume, forcing the player to cast Stop again. Enemy Effects Confusion - Confusion is caused by Sora and occasionally the enemies in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It reverses the controls, making it more difficult to move and avoid attacks. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, some Room cards that have statues that will attack Sora and cause him to be confused. An example of this are the cherub statues in Olympus Coliseum. Certain attacks and abilities also cause this. One is Zexion's Enemy Card, Confu-Strike, which has a chance of causing confusion. A sleight with King Mickey, Inverse Burst, also induces confusion upon the enemy. The combo finisher of Dark Aura also has this effect, confusing those the flames hit, should the enemies survive the attack. It should be noted that most bosses are immune to this status effect. Poison - Mainly caused by Black Fungus and Parasite Cage. It causes the player to take damage at an increasing rate even while moving away from the enemy. This lasts for about 5 seconds after the initial strike. Stun - Stunning an enemy is a way of gaining an advantage in battle, yet can also be used by the enemy as a threat. While stunned, one cannot move for a short amount of time, usually until attacked. Strike Raid causes this effect in Sora's story, and Riku's second hit in his Dark Mode's three-hit combo also causes it. The Holy Burst sleight can stun as well. While bosses are typically immune to this effect, and rarely use it, Larxene's various Thunder abilities and Riku Replica's second hit in his three-hit combo also cause stunning. Positive Effects Air Shield - Caused by the Aero spell, this effect will shield a player for a set amount of time. Some enemies will cast this, and party members can cast this as well. This only appears in Kingdom Hearts. While Aero does appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, it is used for offense and does not have the Air Shield affect. Xaldin uses a similar ability in Kingdom Hearts II. Invincibility - An ability that can be obtained in all Kingdom Hearts games by allies and enemies alike. It casts a "No Damage" sort of skill on the invincible character, meaning that he does not take damage from any kind of attack. For example, in Olympus Coliseum, Hercules is Invincible until acted on by a force outside of the regular attack command. While most characters and bosses cannot be damaged while performing special techniques, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and does not qualify as a status effect. ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Sora' - Some Summons negate harm to Sora, like Dumbo. *'Hercules' - He is within a state of Invincibility when fought until hit with a barrel. Periodically, he can switch back to his Invincible state. Denoted by a yellow glow surrounding his body. *'Black Fungus' - It can become Invincible for a short period of time. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Undead Pirates' - Cannot be attacked unless in the moonlight. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *'Heartless' - When paired with a Barrier Master, all enemies are protected from all damage until it is defeated or if the Barrier Master's book has been knocked away.. File:Invincible (days).png|A Fire Plant under a Barrier Master's protection and now invincible ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there are many status effects in the game that have not appeared in previous installments. Each effect corresponds to an Organization member's respective attribute, and each member is resistant to their own element's status effect, with the percentage of resistance increasing with increasing character level. Furthermore, there is a special accessory for each status effect that renders the player immune to it. The effects are expressed by different icons to represent different ailments, which appear over the affected character's head. Many enemies have attacks which can inflict status ailments that reduce or negate combat and movement abilities. All effects subside after a brief period of time, or they can be cured quickly by using a Panacea. *'Nulled Defense': Attacks inflict damage without regard to the character's defense. Typically caused by Nil-based magic and attacks. *:This status effect is prevented by the Anti-Nil ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Shoe-glued': Represented by the "1 Ton" icon that appears over the character's head, this status ailment makes characters unable to jump or perform aerial combos. Typically caused by Gravity/Space-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Space ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Air-tossed': Represented by the green tornado that appears over the character's head, this ailment makes characters airborne and incapable of action or recovery while in midair, and will also make them take more damage when struck. The effect only lasts until the character lands back on the ground. Typically caused by Aero-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevent by the Anti-Wind ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Frozen': Represented when ice forms around the character, they become incapable of action. To break free of it, the player must press the A button rapidly. Typically caused by Blizzard-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Ice ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'HP Halved': Certain enemies are capable of attacks that reduce a character's attacks by half of their max HP. Typically caused by Earth-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Earth ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Flip-footed': Represented by question marks (??) that appear above the character's head, this ailment reverses movement controls (identical to the Confusion effect listed above). Typically caused by Illusion-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Illusion ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Silenced': Represented by a speech bubble with an ellipsis ("...") that appears over the character's head, the character becomes incapable of casting magic. Typically caused by Moon-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Moon ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Ignited': When the character catches on fire, they continue to lose HP until the fire goes out (identical to the Burn effect listed above). Typically caused by Fire-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Fire ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Damage Drained': The ability of some enemies to continually draw HP out of a character, replenishing their own. Typically caused by Water-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Water ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Rewound Defense': Represented by a blue shield with "Lv. 1" appearing over the character's head, their defense is reduced to their first level's defense for a short period of time. Typically caused by Time-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Time ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Blinded': Represented by sunglasses which appear over the character's head, attacks attempted by said character are more likely to miss. Typically caused by Flower and Dark-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Flower ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Jolted': When a character is surrounded by electricity, they are damaged　by up to 10% of their HP when coming into contact with any ally (which will also damage said ally), enemies, and even walls and environment objects. Typically caused by Thunder-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Lightning ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. *'Radar Zapped': The map displayed on the lower screen whites out for a short period of time. Typically caused by Light-based magic and attacks. *:This effect is prevented by the Anti-Light ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories. File:Ignited.png|An ignited Roxas File:Frozen.png|A frozen Scarlet Tango File:Air_tossed.png|An air-tossed Roxas File:Blinded.png|A blinded Xion File:Mute.png|A silenced Roxas Category:Game elements